


[Podfic] Tigriswolf's poetry

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [22]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Greek and Roman Mythology, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Choices, Fairy Tale Retellings, Foreshadowing, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, Magic, Mild Gore, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Recordings of a few of tigriswolf's beautiful poems:Stepsister - (Cinderella) A small query to Cinderella's stepsister.Tower - (Rapunzel) they told me / i was the fairest / when they locked me away in the towerShards - (Snow White) "What did she see, when she looked into you?"Pomegranate Queen - (Greek/Roman Mythology) pomegranate juice stains your skin ... your story is told again and again and againTo Persephone - (Greek/Roman Mythology) Tell me, Goddess, how you came to fall.Christopher Robin to Pooh Bear - (Winnie-the-Pooh) Promise you won't forget me.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] Tigriswolf's poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stepsister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993334) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Pomegranate Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490657) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [To Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417172) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [Christopher Robin to Pooh Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359829) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

  
**Compilation**  
[Mp3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mw7zgerrobvt1ou/Compilation.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:22 | 5.76 MB  
[Mp3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d6fpnwr76yj4ipb/Compilation%20No%20Tags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:04 | 4.81 MB  


**Stepsister**  
[MP3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f4a11ur1vh7vbe7/Stepsister.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:26 | .35 MB  
[MP3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fkfrmr7mjwf0wo1/Stepsister%20NoTags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:16 | .22 MB  
**Tower**  
[MP3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l6pefimk80jvvgl/Tower.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:01 | 1.58 MB  
[MP3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mjj7ixrpfhipy48/Tower%20No%20Tags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:48 | 1.42 MB  
**Shards**  
[MP3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yuzkxfyk0pyia2y/Shards.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:17 | 1.02 MB  
[MP3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wdbgbo17benzs3t/Shards%20No%20Tags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:00 | .82 MB  
**Pomegranate Queen**  
[MP3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dmlc1oqx4jrj9u1/Pomegranate%20Queen.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:09 | .91 MB  
[MP3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5yr5m5dvvoxkidb/Pomegranate%20Queen%20No%20Tags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:55 | .74 MB  
**To Persephone**  
[MP3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6vshxgwaxjawdf8/To%20Persephone.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:45 | .58 MB  
[MP3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l78sg6xld855s1f/To%20Persephone%20No%20Tags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:34 | .45 MB  
**Christopher Robin to Pooh Bear**  
[MP3 with tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d7xaqdlp5p2uy62/Christopher%20Robin%20to%20Pooh%20Bear.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:11 | .92 MB  
[MP3 no tags](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0adx0bk1w4vbt6l/Christopher%20Robin%20to%20Pooh%20Bear%20No%20Tags.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:53 | .71 MB  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to use the links above to leave kudos and feedback for tigriswolf.
> 
> I would also appreciate kudos and feedback, if you enjoyed my reading. I'd also like to know your opinion of putting recordings of shorter works into on longer work. Good or bad? Please leave a comment and let me know.


End file.
